Choice of the Dame (AC3)
by amy119
Summary: Antonia Henderson just turned 20, and is now considered a woman. She has to deal with many small problems on her life journey. The things that don't matter? Boys and following orders. But when she least expects it, her life is turned upside down. (Assassin's Creed Fanfic)
1. I

~TING~

"Hold on, pause the game." I said to my best friend, Jenny. I ran towards the kitchen and opened the oven. Pulling out the pepperoni pizza, I placed it quickly on the table.

"Mother flapper." I hissed, putting my finger in cold water. "The pizza's ready."

Jenny jumped over to the kitchen and grabbed a slice. "I'm still beating you at Just Dance." She laughed.

"Just wait, one day I'll win." I took a bite of my pizza.

Jenny was my best friend ever since I could remember. We've been through the best and the worst. From preschool to graduating high school, we have been inseparable. But compared to me, she was gorgeous. Long blonde hair that reached her back, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Every girl wished they looked like her. On the slightly good side, she wasn't as popular and bitchy as the other girls. I, on the other hand am not that pretty in my opinion. Ombre medium length hair, green eyes, and skin that wasn't as tan as Jenny's. Not that gorgeous.

"Rematch?" She asked, gobbling down a third piece.

"Sure but how can you eat so much and not get fat?" I laughed.

"I just do," She flipped her hair and started looking for songs to play.

"How about this one?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Jenn! We've played One Direction like 10 times now."

She sighed and picked a different song. After playing for about five minutes, she obviously won again. I laid down on the white rug and sighed.

"Is it just me or are you tired too?" I yawned, stretching. Bambi, my Italian greyhound 'trotted' over to where I was laying and licked my face.

"Nope. Not tired. Wanna play again?"

"Uh, you're insane," I smiled. "I'm gonna take a short nap. I'm too full to do anything."

"Do whatever you want just don't block my way." She said, pushing me over to the other side of the rug.

Just as I expected, One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful put me to sleep.

I got snapped out of my dream when I heard animal noises. Last time checked, the only animal I owned was Bambi. And he does not sound like birds. My eyes fluttered open and I almost got a mini heart attack. A deer was standing right smack in front of me, but was startled and ran away.

"Jenny?" I got up, wiping my pants. "This isn't funny. I'm freezing." I was only wearing a white tank top, a sweater with a zipper, jean shorts, ankle high socks and boots. It probably doesn't match but I just threw on something without even looking. And boy am I cold now.

My head quickly spun when I heard noises in the trees above. It all got quiet again. I squinted and saw a village about five minutes away. Boy will I kill Jenny. She's the kind of person that puts you in random places when you sleep. Just don't ask.

When I got to the village, I knew something wasn't right. It looked olden time. I opened the door to what I think is a store. "Um hi there?" I walked in slowly.

A short, old lady with grey hair and dark brown eyes came to the counter. "How may I help you Mi- Oh dear you must be freezing. What on earth are you wearing? Its chilly out there." She walked towards me and gave me a big, green blanket.

"Here Miss. It's all I have that I can give you"

"Thank you Ms, but you shouldn't have." I smiled.

"But you are barely wearing any clothes."

"It's alright, this blanket will do." I put it to my face. It was really soft.

"If you say so." The old lady smiled softly.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh darling, you are in Boston." Oh will I seriously kill Jenny.

"Thank you again. And do you know any place I can stay at for now?"

"Oh dear. Are you far from home?"

"Well, I live in New York."

"It is kind of far. Do you have a horse or wagon of some sort?"

I started putting two and two together. "Excuse me, what year is it?"

"Why it's 1773 you silly." I was almost about to faint, but I didn't. "And you asked, you may stay at the Green Dragon Tavern. I suppose they'll let you stay. Here," She went behind the desk and started writing something on a piece of paper. "Give this to one of the people. They know who I am."

I smiled. "Thank you very much."

"And for being such a sweet young lady, I might have an extra horse in the back for you."

"Uh, thank you so much again." I smiled.

The old lady brought a horse to the front. "Good luck on your journey back to New York. Oh my. How ignorant of me. I am Anne." I shook her hand. "Antonia."

"Beautiful name. Good luck." She waved.

I stared at the horse. "Guess it's just you and me." I sighed and got on him, riding to the Green Dragon.

It took god knows how long to get to the Green Dragon. The ride was really tiring. I got off my horse and petted him. "I don't know what I would've done without you." I smiled, and walked inside.

There were people talking everywhere, and having a great time. I walked over to the bar.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A middle aged man asked.

"Um, no thank you. But here." I said, handing him the note.

"Ah yes. Ms. Anne. There is an extra room upstairs to your left." He smiled, pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you." I walked towards the stairs.

This place is so much warmer than outside. Once I reached the top of the steps, I looked to my left and found the room. I turned around, when I heard some men talking at a table. One of the men's eyes met mine. I rolled my eyes and quickly walked towards my room. I plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. How on earth did I get to Boston in 1773? I mean, I always wanted to time travel but just not like this.

I was starting to feel thirsty. But at the same time, I was lazy. I rolled over off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. I moaned and rubbed my head. Getting up, I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around myself. I walked out of the room, not paying attention and bumped into someone.

"What the fff-" I stopped myself.

"What a way to start off a conversation." The man laughed. I looked up. He had long black hair that was tied back, brown eyes, and what looked like tan skin.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you cared to join us. You look new around here. Maybe we could tell you how things are here."

"But I'm thirsty."

"I could get you something."

"What am I? Five?" I crossed my arms.

"Care to join us, or not?"

"Fine, whatever. Just make it quick." I scowled.

The man led me to his little 'crew'. "Gentlemen, we have a guest." They all turned around and stared at me. I stared back, creepily. I loved creeping out strangers, not that it's funny. It's amusing.

We all kind of stared at each other until the man cleared his throat.

"Oh uh. Yeah. I'm Antonia."

"And she's new around here." The man smiled. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Hold on a second." I put one finger in the air. "Is that a good thing?"

"I suppose so."

I stared at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You didn't even bother telling me your name." I crossed my arms.

"Haytham. Haytham Kenway."

"Mhm."

"And this here is Charles Lee. Second in Command." I tried my very best not to look at him. He looked like I don't even know.

"And is this a club or what?"

"An order. The Templar order."

"And uh.. what do you do?" I was totally lost.

"Well, we are against Assassins."

"Don't they like kill people for money?"

Haytham sighed, probably because of my stupidity.

"They're the bad guys here."

"Mhm. Can I join?" The men exchanged glances.

"I suppose you can help. You'd do good." He smiled.

"Unless it's running away, fighting, or... um yeah that's it."

The men stared at me.

"Are you sure we need her?" "I think we should let her come." "She's got the looks, she can be a distraction." They mumbled.

"I suppose she can be a distraction. Are you good at distracting?" He looked at me.

"Sure I am."

"Good, we'll see soon. You can get a drink now."

I raised my eyebrow and walked away. What a bunch of weirdos. But seriously. Assassins? Templars? Those words sound familiar. I walked downstairs, ordered a drink and plopped on a chair.

I have no idea what I'm in for.


	2. II

"Miss" Someone began to shake me. "Miss wake up." I quickly 'whipped' my head up and looked around me. I must have passed out or something. The brightness of the sun was burning my eyes, so I laid my head back on the table.

"I didn't want to wake you up. Last time I tried waking someone, a man almost punched me." The waiter laughed.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's the morning. You passed out last night." He began to wipe the counter.

"I did huh." I got up and wobbled over towards the stairs. I was about to walk into my room when I heard whistling from that table. Haytham motioned me to come. I yawned and walked over towards the table like a zombie that just rose from the dead.

"Well good morning sunshine." He smiled.

"Whatever. Now which one of you dumbos whistled? Lets make this clear," I slammed both hands on the table. "I am not a dog. I'm a human. If you need me, you call my name and not whistle." I growled. "And what do you want?" I looked at Haytham.

He pulled something out of his pocket. "Well Toni, I wanted to give this to you." He put something on my palm.

"Toni?" I asked.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Yeah, it's cute. But what's this?" I took the necklace that he gave me and examined it. It had a big red cross, but other than that, it looked normal.

"It's a symbol. For Templars." He stood up and walked over towards me. "But I want you to keep it hidden at all times."

"Then what's the point of giving it to me?"

Haytham glared at me. "Alright, alright. I'll keep it in my pocket." I slid the necklace into the pocket of my pants.

"Now excuse us gentlemen, I have some.. business to discuss with Antonia." Haytham said.

He led me outside of the Green Dragon and stood next to his horse. "Well, I suppose you're free to roam around. But don't get lost, and if you see any Assassins, distract them and get some information"

"Yeah, sure. I'll definitely remember all that." All the thoughts were all mixed up in my head.

Haytham was about to open the door and go inside until he stopped himself. He turned and looked at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

He sighed. "You can't go anywhere like that. You'll attract too much attention."

"You don't say?" I crossed my arms and smiled.

"There is a shop right across the street to the left. They might have something for you."

"Alright." I smiled.

"Good luck." He said, disappearing into the tavern.

~Minutes later~

It didn't take too long to get something to change into. I eventually chose a cream colored dress with a few green accents, my old boots, and of course my blanket.

I stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do. Haytham never said anything specific. Well, I eventually decided to take a short walk near a tiny 'forest' not too far away with my horse. It was suddenly getting a little too quiet for a forest.

There was shuffling in the trees again. My eyes widened. It's just the wind... Just the wind, I thought to myself. The noise started getting louder, and coming towards us. My heart started racing so fast, I grabbed my horse and ran as fast as I could in the other direction.

Before I knew it, a figure with an axe jumped in front of us. My horse at this point was too scared and ran away. I was left alone, with this hooded figure. I walked backwards, slowly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked, and was being really serious.

"Just don't kill me okay? Please?" I cried.

The man slightly lowered the axe. "Who are you?"

"A-Antonia.." I stuttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"No more freaking questions okay? I-I just wandered here. There? You happy now?"

The man finally lowered his axe. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"Well, now I know that. Who are you by the way?" I squinted to see his face, which I couldn't because of the stupid hood.

"Ratonhnhakéton."

"Radoon what now?" I was so confused.

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo" He said slowly this time.

"Do you mind if I just call you like Radoon?"

He raised his eyebrow. "I would prefer Connor."

"That's much better. And, thank you so so much for almost killing me." I said, in a sarcastic tone.

He looked at me. "I thought you were an enemy."

"Me? An enemy?" I snorted.

"Anyone could be the enemy around here. You, on the other hand look harmless."

"Harmless? If I could, I would rip off your head right now."

He looked at me if I was insane. "Do you live around here?"

"Well, I live in New York."

"That is kind of far." He sighed.

"Oh yeah. Real far." I noticed something on the floor caught his attention.

He picked it up and stepped away from me. "Is this yours?" He held up the necklace. MY necklace.

"No." I denied. "But what is it?"

"The enemy." My eyes widened. This guy was an Assassin? This isn't going to be easy at all.

"Can I keep it?" Why am I being so stupid at the wrong time?

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you one?"

"No you stupid, I just want the necklace."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Do you always have to ask freaking questions? I just want the necklace because it's pretty." I lied. I just didn't want Haytham to know I lost it already.

He eyed me suspiciously and sighed. "Fine but don't show anyone. Keep it hidden."

I smirked and put the necklace into my pocket. "So.. Connor. What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Weren't you the one that passed through the woods the other day?"

"You stalker." I stared at him.

"I just noticed you were different. Not from around here I mean."

"I suppose you can say that." I sighed. My stomach began to growl really loud. I covered it, which obviously didn't help.

"You must be hungry." He smiled.

"You don't say?" I laughed.

"Deer?"

"Oh god please no. I'd rather take something from a restaurant, or some place where they sell food."

"Alright then." He sighed and led the way.

This was so easy. Maybe too easy.


	3. III

The past hours or so, Connor was a sweetheart and ended up showing me around everywhere. All this time i've spent with him made me realize I might be making a mistake. He is an Assassin. I 'work' for the Templars. He has been too nice, but that's because he doesn't know. And he will never know.

"Would you like to come with me to the Homestead?" He asked.

"Um, sure I guess." I sighed, getting those thoughts out of my head.

He helped me get on top of the horse, being the gentlemen he is of course. Connor finally got on and we were on our way to the homestead.

~Hours Later~

The sounds of children yelling and people talking woke me up. I looked around and sure enough we still were riding there.

"Are we there yet?" I asked like an annoyed child.

"Almost. You passed out behind by the way."

"How am I still here then?"

"Don't ask me." He smiled.

I looked around and there were people waving at us and greeting Connor.

"You must have a lot of friends." I sighed.

"I do. Why? You don't?" He noticed I seemed upset.

"I do. But she's back.. At home."

"To cheer you up, I think its good to say we're here." Connor stopped his horse.

I jumped off and looked. In front of us stood a big house. It looked even bigger than mine back at home. It had brown-ish bricks and big white columns in the front, with a lot of steps.

"Wait here," Connor walked into the house, leaving me alone. I kicked a rock that was on the floor. Seeing this was my only kind of entertainment right now, I began kicking it around like a soccer ball. I gave it one big final kick, and it soared high towards the door.

"Antonia." Connor ducked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm bored. And hungry."

"Alright come in."

"Do you live here?" The whole place was decorated beautifully and was interesting.

"Yes."

I saw a short figure walking towards us. An old man with dark skin and grey hair stepped forward. He was wearing a black hat, beige coat, and dark pants.

"You must be Antonia." He smiled.

"Yes I am."

"I am Achilles Davenport."

"Pleased to meet you." I shook his hand.

"And how old are you Miss?"

"I just turned twenty actually."

"Mhm." He nodded, looking at Connor.

"So.." I played with my fingers.

"Antonia, if you ever want to, there is a girl about your age who lives not too far from here."

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Yes. She is a really sweet girl." Achilles said.

"Do you mind if I take you there? I mean if you want." Connor asked.

"Sure." I searched my pocket and thankfully the necklace was still there.

On the way to this girl's house I finally decided to make him spill more. "So Connor, I've told you quite a lot about myself. What about you?"

"There's nothing really to talk about."

"What about your family huh?"

He sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay. My mother, died in a fire when I was young. My father, he left us."

I looked down. What kind of idiotic father would leave his wife and young son? No offense, but I mean still. I feel so bad that I even asked that.

The silence was starting to get on my nerves, so I broke it. "How many fools can I kill today, too many too count don't get in my way. I shoot a mofo in the th-"

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

"Um I think its a song. By smosh or something." I guessed. "I don't know my friend's brother always sang it."

"What kind of song is that?" He laughed. "Wait we're here." He looked around.

"I see." I raised an eyebrow. He led me inside to an 'olden time' bar, or so it looked like. There weren't many people there, but there was a girl sitting at the counter. She turned around and smiled.

"Connor, long time no see." She laughed. "I see you brought company," She looked at me.

"Antonia, this is one of my friends, Minah. Minah, this is Antonia."

We exchanged glances and smiles. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. Is it okay Antonia?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Soon after he left, I turned to her. She looked really pretty: long black hair, dark eyes, between tan and white skin. Well, and of course she was asian.

"Sup." I smiled.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I see you've been spending time with men huh?"

"Yeah, it's about time I talk with a girl." I laughed.

"So what brings you here?"

"I don't even know. You?"

"An idiot, I suppose." She started twirling something around her fingers.

"What is that?" I squinted.

"Oh this? It's a necklace an idiot gave to me." It looked exactly like the one I had. Thankfully, mine was still in my pocket.

"I'm guessing the idiot was a Templar?"

"How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "I kinda do. This idiot's name was Haytham huh?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"What happened?" I looked at her.

"Well, I used to work with the Templars. Not anymore though."

"What happened?"

"His men harrassed me. Plus he wasn't so amazing either."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to hear that."

"No no. It's fine. But wait til I get my hands on him." She laughed.

"He was that bad?" I smiled.

"I suppose so. How do you know him anyway?"

"It's a really long story."

"I bet. It's really nice talking to someone like you, especially a girl. I've been around men for God knows how long."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So Connor hmm?"

"What about him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like you fancy him. Do you?"

I spit the drink out of my mouth. "Him? Psh... No? I mean I don't know."

"Come on. I bet you do." She laughed, poking my arm.

"I err.. It's complicated."

"So you do?"

"No." I quickly changed the topic, "Hey, Mi- what's your name again?"

"Minah." She smiled.

"Right. Minah, wanna go to Boston to shop? I could also show you were I stay at sometimes."

"I...Err. I suppose we can go." She bit her lip.

~Boston~

Back at the bar, I noticed Minah hesitated when I asked her to come with me, but I brushed it off. I really didn't like going into people's business unless they talked about it.

Well on the bright side, I think we ended up having fun in Boston. We went through a lot of stores but didn't actually buy anything. We scared the shit out of random people, ate, ran around while singing and that's pretty much it. Minah's an amazing person to be around. And i'm sure she would fit in great back at home. If that ever even happened.

"Hey, there's the place I stay at." I said, pointing at the Green Dragon Tavern.

We walked inside the tavern and sat at the bar.

"Two drinks please." The waiter quickly rushed to get us them.

"I had so much fun." I laughed.

"So did I." Minah smiled.

I looked at the stairs and saw two men walking. I didn't even bother looking back until someone stood by me.

"Toni, didn't think I'd see you here for a while." Haytham smiled.

"Ah.. Yeah." I looked over at Minah who was facing the other direction.

"And I see you brought a friend here."

I looked behind him and saw his little sidekick Charles Lee. "And you did too."

Minah turned around and faced Haytham. "I wish you'd just leave."

"Well if it isn't little Minah." Charles smiled, showing his teeth.

"Get lost Lee." Minah growled.

"Toni, may I speak with you for a second?" Haytham cleared his throat.

"Sure?" I got up and followed him towards a table.

"Did you happen to find any Assassins?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Why are we whispering?"

"Because. What is their name?"

"Connor."

Haytham put his head in his hands and sighed. "Alright."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Get more information. Good luck," He patted my back.

I quickly got out of my seat when I heard yelling.

"Get away from me you bastard!" I heard Minah yell. She ran past Charles, who obviously did something, and out of the tavern.

"Minah!" I tried to run, but Haytham grabbed my arm and stopped me from running after her.


End file.
